victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Survival of the Hottest
Survival of the Hottest (also known as "Stuck in an RV" and "Trapped in an RV") is the 8th episode of the first season of Victorious. It aired June 26th, 2010. Click Here to watch the full episode. Plot A heat wave hits the Los Angeles Metropolitan Area and the students at Hollywood Arts are looking for a way to cool off. After Robbie reveals that it is a lot cooler in Venice Beach, Beck suggests the gang to head to Venice Beach and volunteers to take everyone there in his Airstream RV, which his father purchased from a rapper named Fat Biscuit. Once there, Cat leaves to find a bathroom while the rest of the gang stay back to get their beach stuff ready. When they try to leave, the door won't open. It turns out a 7,000 pound Class A motor home has been parked right next to it. At first, the gang thinks it's no big deal, since Cat was only going to the restroom, and they think she will come back very soon, drive the truck into another space, and let them out. However, after Cat uses the bathroom, she meets a group of hot guys who ask her to hang out. Initially reluctant, she agrees to goof off and hangs around with the guys, unknowingly leaving her friends trapped in the RV. The gang attempts to call Cat's cell phone, but they get no response. They start to get thirsty. Jade points out Beck's fish tank and asks when he last cleaned it. Beck replies in confusion, "You're supposed to clean it?" Tori then finds out that Trina had a bottle of water the whole time and is angry that she didn't share it. What remains of the water is literally one more swallow. Tori decides to share it with everyone else (except for Trina) by pouring it into the cap, with only one tongue dip allowed. Tori and André take their dips, but Robbie ends up swallowing the whole rest of the water after receiving the cap, leaving Jade and Beck with no drink. Later, Jade overreacts when she begins sweating for the first time, and insists they escape the RV. Tori sarcastically responds by addressing Jade as "Catherine Obvious" (being ignorant of the actual name, Captain Obvious). Robbie is being tortured by watching the fish swim around inside Beck's fish tank, and conclusively decides to drink out of it, despite the fact that the tank has never been washed. He sticks his head inside (to everyone's disgust), only to throw up into Trina's bag shortly after. André tries to make the most of the situation by informing everyone that his grandmother (before she lost her mind) told him everything can be improved through a song, and everyone begins singing Make It Shine just as Cat opens the door. Everyone is relieved to see Cat and runs out of the R.V. The cooler in Beck's truck is opened and everyone grabs a water bottle. Cat asks why they didn't open the door, and Beck begins to explain, when they all realize that the van that blocked them had gone away without them knowing it. They go off to enjoy the Pacific as the episode ends. Fat Biscuit is seen at the end, having had surgery and no longer fat. He walks by the RV with some friends and recognizes his old vehicle. When one of the friends recalls past events occurring in the RV. Fat Biscuit responds by quickly saying, "Don't talk about it.", implying he has experienced traumatic events in the RV as well. Trivia *Tori, Jade, and Cat's (mostly Tori's) midriff are all seen in the episode. *The costume designer was Kristen M. Dangl. *This episode is commonly called Stuck in an RV or Trapped in an RV. Some listings still list the latter title as such. In the UK airing of this episode has kept the title "Trapped in an RV". *This is the first time Trina is seen talking to Beck. *The episode's title is a reference to Survival of the Fittest. *The truck that tows Beck's trailer is a 1993 to 1997 Ford Ranger regular cab pickup. *The motor home that blocks the door of Beck's trailer is a National RV Dolphin LX *Jade and Beck use F-Mobile (a parody of T-Mobile) as their cellular service. *André's grandmother has lost her mind at some point preceding the series. *Beck's dad bought his trailer from famous fictional rapper Fat Biscuit. Fat Biscuit appears later in the episode implying the RV has caused him traumatic trouble as well. *Cat's phone number is not in Trina's contacts as of this episode. *Fat Biscuit is a parody of Fat Joe. *As the episode ends, it is shown that Robbie never got a water bottle (while Cat had treats and Trina already had one). It is implied that there were more drinks in the cooler or on the beach. * This episode aired on Ariana Grande's 17th birthday. *'Ending Tagline': "I heard you swallow." - Tori *This is one of the episodes that feature a close prediction to Tori and Jade becoming officially confirmed as friends. Not one time did Jade say or do anything mean to Tori. *The title was chosen by the fans via a poll on Dan Schneider's blog. *A brief reference to the 1990 film Ghost is made when Cat is making pottery before one of the guys helps her. *This episode is the first time Jade has ever sweated. *This is actually the first time Jade and Robbie have sang on the show (not Freak the Freak out). *Matt Bennett, who plays Robbie, said on Twitter that this was his favorite episode of Victorious. *This is the second time Jade has cried. The first was Jade Dumps Beck. *'Running gags: 'André complains about being hot, Cat poking cute boys in the belly. *Liz Gillies, who plays Jade, found that she looked very pale while in a bikini, so for iParty with Victorious, the producers gave her a tan. The tan remained on Jade for the remainder of Season 2, although it has apparently worn off by Season 3. Quotes Tori: ''(Looks at Jade incredudously an leans on her shoulder to look at her more closely)'' Jade: '''What!? '''Tori: You're not sweating. Jade: '''Yeah... ''(Tori starts patting her face, neck and shoulder) ''Having fun there? '''Tori: How can you not be sweating? Jade: I don't sweat. Tori: '''Everyone sweats. '''Beck: Not Jade. Robbie: Jade never sweats. Tori: What do you mean she never sweats? Jade: Sweating is gross so I don't do it. Tori: '''Hey. '''Jade: What. Tori: Doesn't it worry you that you don't sweat? Jade: No. Tori: '''But, what if one day all your sweat builds up inside and you just explode? '''Jade: ...I would love that. Cat: '''Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee,gotta pee, gotta pee! '''Beck: Hurry back! Cat: '''Kay, kay! '''Jade: She has the bladder of a squirrel. Cat: So is it true that sweat and pee are, like, "cousins"? Beck: How long is this heatwave gonna last? Tori: They say till Tuesday. Cat: Why would they say that?! Jade: Look, we gotta get out of here. Tori: Yeah. Thank you, Catherine Obvious! Trina: What? Tori: '''I said, thank you Catherine Obvious! '''Robbie: Wait, did she say Catherine Obvious? Tori: Yeah. André: It's Captain Obvious. Tori: Huh? Jade: The expression is 'Thank you, Captain Obvious.' Tori: It's not Catherine? Trina: No... Beck: Who would Catherine be? Tori: Catherine could be a captain! Trina: We have got to get out of this stupid RV. (Beck looks at her) Yeah, offense. André: Okay, It's official. I have achieved maximum hottitude. Jade: Hey, look, your fish tank. Beck: Oh, yeah, I forgot about my fish tank. Jade: When was the last time you cleaned it? Beck: You're supposed to clean it? Jade: No I don't sweat. I'm not-- I am not sweating!'' (Freaks out)'' Beck: Jade, look at me. Jade: No. Beck: ''Look at me!!'' Jade: '''What?!? '''Beck: You're sweating. Jade:'' (Starts to cry)'' Trina: For so many years I prayed every night to be hotter. This isn't what I meant! André: My grandma, before she lost her mind, told me 'André, no matter how bad things get, you can always make it better by singing a song.' Trina: That's . . . . so . . . . stupid! Cat: It's so cold! It's so cold! . . . . Tori: It's so hot! Robbie: That's your fan? Tori: Well, yeah. Beck: It's not big. Jade: It's an embarrassment. André: You teased us! Tori: Well then, fine then I guess I just won't turn it on. Everyone except Tori: No! No! No! Tori: Yeah, now you like my tiny fan, don't ya'? Tori: Trina, why was your head in your bag? Trina: '''What do you mean? '''Tori: '''Why was your head... in your bag? '''Trina: It's-- it's c-cool in there. Tori: I heard you swallow. Give me the bag! Trina: No!! Tori: Give me the bag!! Trina: NO!! Tori: "I am so hot!" Rex: "Ain't that the truth." Beck: '''Hey check Venice Beach. '''Robbie: '''Venice is... only 91 degrees. '''Tori: '''Oh! Lets go to Venice. '''Beck: '''You guys wanna? '''Jade: '''What, blow off school? '''Rex: '''I could do that. '''Beck: '''I meant Saturday. We could borrow my uncle's pick-up, hook into my RV then we'll go. '''Everyone: '''Yeah sure. '''Trina: '''The Beach? I'm so in! '''Everyone: '''No, no, no. '''Trina: ''(Trina walks away).'' Jade: '''No one likes you! '''Tori: '''Just push on the door! '''Beck: '''I can't push a 7,000 pound RV out of the way. '''Tori: '''Then push harder! Songs *Make It Shine '''by Victorious Cast Goofs *Cat rushed out immediately to go to pee. However, Beck lives in his RV and should have a toilet/bathroom there. (It is possible he does not but that would mean him going into his parent's house and living by their rules, or Cat doesn't want to use Beck's bathroom or she didn't notice there was a bathroom inside the RV). *After when André tells Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Trina not to bug-out and that Cat will get them out of the RV after she goes to the bathroom, Jade walks in the back and sits down on the couch. However, when the scene flips to Tori for a second and then back at Jade, she flops down on the couch again. *Even if Cat had come back earlier, they wouldn't of been able to get out of the RV anyway unless Cat knows how to hot wire a car. Jade has the keys. *People trapped in in an airtight container at 107F or 42C won't be able to speak normally or even sing. If they did so, their throats may crack under the heat or the lack of air. *After Beck and Jade enter the RV, Jade's sunglasses (that were seen on top of her head in plain view of those watching) disappear and reappear multiple times. Gallery External Links "iBeat the Heat" & "Survival of the Hottest" - SATURDAY! (DanWarp; Friday June 18, 2010) 108 Category:Episodes With Life Risks 08 Category:Episodes with Beck's RV